


A Premature Happy Ending

by Dorkangel



Series: Ice [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cos He's Invisible, F/M, Ice Powers, One-Sided Attraction, Snowmen, So She Doesn't Know He's There, Song Lyrics, abuse of song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost sees Anna after her parents' funeral and helps her and Elsa out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Premature Happy Ending

A Premature Happy Ending

 

"Please,  
"I know that you are in there.  
"People are asking where you've been,  
"They say 'Have courage',  
"And I'm trying to,  
"I'm right out here for you,  
"Please just let me in!  
"We're all alone now,  
"Just you and me,  
"What are we gonna do?"

Elsa buries her head in her hands from where she has collapsed, leaning against the door. She is surrounded by ice.  
Outside, she hears Anna's voice break into sobs.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"A snowman," whispers Jack Frost to Elsa, kneeling in front of her. He's always been there, whether she sees him or not.  
"Come on, Elsa. Don't you want to build a snowman? Wouldn't that be fun? You've scarcely left this room since you were seven years old, Elsa, please."  
He reaches for her hand, but she doesn't see him and he passes through her. That doesn't matter. He'll keep trying.

Anna walks away from the door, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Have courage," she whispers to herself. "Stay happy. Stay brave."  
Rounding the corner of the courtyard, heading to her own room, she suddenly falls over, and gasps - whatever that was, it was COLD - standing up shakily, brushing snow off of her dress-  
Wait. Snow?  
She looks down to see what is definitely, definitely the remains of a snowman.  
Anna covers her mouth with a hand and begins to run. Behind the next pillar is another snowman, this one intact. She keeps running, but around the corner there are even more, and she stops in her tracks as around her, snowflakes begin to fall.  
Inside.  
She spins around, and there are even more snowmen behind her, appearing from nowhere. There is a message written in frost on the wall:  
'DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?'  
Anna giggles, confused and amazed, and stammers out a word.  
"E-Elsa?"  
Another word appears below that.  
'NO'  
Her smiles disappears. "Who are you? What are you?"

Jack had been having a lot of fun with those snowmen, and it's obvious that Anna had been too, but that question catches him. Is he allowed to do this? To just tell someone?  
His hands are shaking as he writes the words.

'JACK FROST'

Anna purses her lips thoughtfully, putting her hands on her hips. "Jack Frost, huh? I don't see anyon-"  
The word falls short in her mouth, because standing before her is a boy maybe fifteen years old, with snow-white hair and shining grey eyes. He holds a wooden staff and wears a blue, frost-covered hooded jumper and similarly frosty, brown leggings.

The princess's eyes goes wide, and for a moment Jack thinks she can actually see him. He laughs, shifting his position to lean on the staff.  
"And 'hello' to you too."  
Her mouth drops open. "Hello." He nearly falls over, staring right back at her.  
"Y-You can hear me?"  
She nods.  
"You can see me?"  
She nods again, grinning. "Of course I can see you! Why wouldn't I be able to?"  
He stares at her in such shock that she worries she's done something wrong.  
"Are you ok?"  
"No one else's ever seen me before!" he yells, leaping up into the air, spinning his staff and sending perfectly formed snowflakes whirling around them. "Not in a hundred years! Not once! But now you have!"  
She smiles too, but catches his shoulder to make him stay still.  
"Calm down."  
"I'm sorry, this is incredible! How can I repay you- what do you want for Christmas? I can put in a good word!"  
"What? I don't want-" Anna's smile fades to nothing. "I just want Elsa back."  
Jack goes serious too. "Oh. Right, Elsa. Listen, Anna, I'm so sorry. It's my fault she can- You don't remember, do you?"  
"Remember what?"  
Jack looks her frankly in the eye.  
"This is going to take a while, but..."

Elsa is lying on her bed when Anna knocks again. For a millisecond, she's annoyed. Does that girl never give up?  
And them she remembers why she can't come out for Anna and collapses into tears that freeze immediately and drop to the floor to shatter.

"Elsa?" sounds Anna's high voice.  
"Please, I know your secret.  
I heard it from an old, dear friend."  
Elsa's on her feet in a moment.  
"What?!"  
"I know you're frightened;  
You know, I am too.  
I've always needed you.  
Please let me in!"  
Elsa rushes to the door, putting her ear to the keyhole to listen.  
"We only have each other.  
It's just you and me.  
Together, we can get through...  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
 It can be our little secret-"  
Elsa pulls the door open and Anna, who had been leaning on it, kind of falls into her arms.  
"Oh," says Elsa slowly, echoing the tune of the song. "My. God."  
Anna bursts out laughing and crying all at once, and Jack, forgotten in the background, smiles and floats away.  
This is, he understands, a family affair and if she needs to, Anna can call him back.


End file.
